


Convenience

by Snakey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakey/pseuds/Snakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is one of convenience, it's nothing important, they wouldn't put a name to it, it's just there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience

Peter Gold is a psychopath. Straight out of the books, clear as day, perfect definition of a psychopath. Any idiot could see that. Well, clearly not any idiot, considering how surprised his father is to discover the 'news' that Peter has hidden for years. One boy accidentally pushed too far though and he got stuck with a therapist who was, annoyingly, far more intelligent than all the morons in his life. Thanks to him, Peter has a diagnosis that serves no purpose other than denying him his freedom.

Felix is desperate. Straight out of the books, clear as day, a desperate lost boy. Anyone with half a brain can see it. Or at least, Peter, with his overactive mind, always searching for weakness, can see it in a heartbeat. He moves to the new town, is instructed by his dad to treat these people better than the last, and then immediately comes across Felix, who is just far too easy. Easy to draw in, easy to use, easy to handle. Just generally easy.  
Felix is a game. Peter's favourite thing, a puzzle to solve. A simple jigsaw, but a puzzle nonetheless. Keeping Felix on his side requires very few things, namely drinks and drugs and the promise of fun. Peter can handle that. Or rather, Mr Gold's wallet can handle that. He doesn't notice the money missing here or there. Or he's too scared of Peter to question it, one or the other.

The two are companions. They're always together, by each other’s sides, doing something, whether it's smoking, drinking or just hanging out. Everyone can see it. Apart from them. They both deny it, Peter more vocally but Felix too. They just get along well, compliment each other. Felix is convenient to Peter, a partner in crime, but he's just that, convenient.

They fuck. Rough and animalistic and fighting for dominance. Clearly Peter always wins. Felix tries anyway. Their lips lock and clash violently, hands roaming each others bodies, tearing off clothes until they're both naked. Then teeth and nails meet bare skin, biting and scratching and leaving red raised marks as well as patches of blood. There's nothing soft or loving afterwards. It's just sex.

Felix cares too much. He texts too often and acts too in love and it just bothers Peter. The whole world knows that Felix cares too much. Felix could declare his love for Peter from the top of a building and not a single person would be surprised. It’s a problem for Peter. Peter likes what they have now, he can't deal with the boy doting after him. It isn't convenient for him. "You do know I'm a psychopath?" he asks once when they're outside passing a joint between them. "Of course." Is the reply, hidden behind half a chuckle, "Doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Peter controls Felix. He gets just what he wants from the boy, screws him, screws around with him. Nobody notices what's going on. Except for Mr Gold. Peter just uses the boy whenever he needs someone to join him in whatever ridiculous plan is on his agenda today, generally involving copious amounts of alcohol or drugs. "You do know he's using you?" Mr Gold asks one day, whilst Peter is out of the room. "He isn't. He wouldn't." Felix responds in his cut off, unbelieving tone. "He cares about me." Felix says, and Mr Gold finds himself feeling sorry for the boy who's in way over his head. Peter is stood at the doorframe, listening, and nearly laughs at the last sentence. He knew from the beginning Felix would be easy, and this is just proof that he's easy to control.

The two don't separate. Even after Mr Gold's attack on their friendship, they stay as close as ever. Mr Gold had been hoping Felix would break away. But the boy was too loyal. Peter even puts in the effort to occasionally go for meals, or go bowling, normal friend things, just to try and get his dad thinking otherwise, get his dad away from his perfect puzzle. The boy never gets boring or dull, and always does whatever Peter says, even when it is one of his less interesting activities.

Peter is a shopaholic. He doesn’t even like having lots of things, he just likes buying things, wasting his father’s money, making him suffer. These things almost always go to Felix. When they don’t, they end up shared. It can be anything from expensive food to a new phone or random clothes, but Felix gets given random things all of the time, just to make Mr Gold suffer. Occasionally it’ll be something they share, which can sometimes mean food, but more often than not means toys, that get used once then thrown in a drawer, so they can use something new next time. Peter doesn’t mind giving Felix things. At the very least it keeps the boy around.

Felix is a psychopath. Nothing you'll ever see in the books, the complete opposite of normal. Not even Peter is smart enough to see it. It's hidden underneath an unusual exterior but it can't be denied. His goals aren't too different to Peter's, rather than fun and manipulation, his tend to be manipulation and free things, which is far more convenient. And unlike his companion, who hides behind smiles and confidence, charming people to get what he wants, Felix hides behind silence and a shy exterior, letting them believe they're in control.

He finds it works just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in like an hour just now I know it's a weird style but idk I liked it so I'm posting it. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
